The Bloody Kage
by fallout335
Summary: After a Accident at Noxus Vladimir is sent to Konaha where he is sealed with The Kuybi into Naruto. Now with the power of a hemomancer he will rise to be the First blood ninja and the Bloody Kage. First story suck at summaries. Criticism is welcomed. May change rating later.
1. Prolouge of blood

**Hello this is going to be my first story I have written so if I could get some criticism that would be great,**

**I don't Fallout335 Does not own League of Legends or Naruto**

Normal Speech

_Normal thought_

**Demon speech/ Jutsu**

_**Demon thought**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We see are selves in the City state of Noxus we see any mages running around in a magic lab setting ruin circles up. "You minion I need you to call Vladimir for me LeBlanc is ready for the test" Says an annoyed man in a set of armor with a bird. "Right away Commander Swain I shall call him" Responds the scared mage who is running to a call station. "Lord Vladimir Commander Swain says that Matron LeBlanc is ready for the test" "Tell them that I shall be on my way momentarily I most finish my meal". Responds the man that can only be assumed is Vladimir.

After a short wait a man dressed in a robe that is the deepest red that any person can ever see walks through the door to the lab and steps up to swain. "So you are sure that this test will not kill me correct" asks Vladimir. "We cannot be sure but if this does work we will have a new teleporting magic that will allow us to deliver supplies and troops to any location within seconds." States a woman wearing a dark cloak with gold embroidery on the edges. "LeBlanc you could at least give me some form of confidence that I will live from this if I die you lose one of your connections to noxian high command you know." States an annoyed Vladimir. "Yes I know but I believe the risk is worth the reward besides I doubt that if this fails that you will die you are much to resilient to die of a mana overload even if worst comes to worst we have a store of prisoners to give you more blood to survive." LeBlanc responds. Before Vladimir can respond LeBlanc continues "As there is no other worries we shall start immediately start the process and move Vladimir to position" Orders LeBlanc.

Vladimir sighs as he proceeds to the circle of ruins and waits for the mages to start the incantation. "Begin the Transport spell now" Orders LeBlanc. As soon as she says this the mages begin to cast and pour mana and life force into the incantation circle around Vladimir. This continues for about ten minutes with no real change. "I believe that this is a failure LeBlanc" States the mage who is observing the mana flow next to LeBlanc. She was about to respond but then lighting starts to flow out of the spell circle. "Stop the test something is wrong it feels like my skin is being ripped off." Screams Vladimir. "Matron LeBlanc we can't stop it, its overloading" states an exhausted mage who is standing around the spell circle. Before anyone could do anything the lightning stopped but it was replaced with a red aura that started to tear at the floor around the circle. Vladimir starts to be ripped apart as it looks like small bits of him are rising with the energy. This speeds up rapidly till Vladimir is taken away completely. "Matron we have no signature of lord Vladimir." One mage says. LeBlanc was so confused that she could only say one thing as she had many different scenarios thought out but this was not one of them and that word was "Shit".

**In another dimension on October 10 **

Konaha was being destroyed by the kyubi no kitsune with many of the ninja forces trying to take it down but the Forth hokage had already taken it away to seal this mighty beast into his son. As the sealing structure was finished and the Kyubi was about to be taken away one thing that no one noticed appeared and that was a single man in a red robe with long pale blond hair appearing on top of the kyubi. But there was no way as he was also sealed in the newborn Naruto. As the Hokage feel along with his wife next to their now orphaned son. A short time later Hiruzen Sarutobi and a squad of anbu find the location of the sealing and seeing Naruto on the ground he picked him up seeing the seal still on his body "Oh Naruto your life is going to be tough I truly wish this would never have happened and your life is going to get even worse from here. As he was holding him Naruto Open his eyes for a second to see His Blue eyes slowly change to blood red.

**Inside the seal**

While on the ground Vladimir slowly got up "Uh where am I it seems like a sewer oh god did they think I died and instead of giving me a burial they just throw me in a sewer". As he got his bearings in the room he saw a giant cage as he went to it he saw something inside it move as he got his blood ready the being attacked but did not get past the cage even though he appears to be so enormous. With the being in view Vladimir saw that he was a giant fox but similar the warrior he once fought Ahri it had nine giant tails. **"Humph it seems I'm not going to be lonely in this pitiful cage of child**" says the beast. "Who in blazes are you and tell me where I am and I will not kill you." Shouted an irate Vlad. "you** have a lot of nerve to speak to me like that, I am the great and mighty Kyubi no Kitsune lord of the demons and it seems we are sealed together in this is our new home a pitiful no born child seems you got taken with me when I was sealed by that pitiful fourth hokage, now who are you I think we should be civil if we are going to be stock together till this child dies." **"So it seems well you can call me Vladimir the Crimson Reaper, Is there anything I can do to our host I will not be stuck in something weak". **"Yeah you can give him some power but it will be a copy of anything you can do so unless you have some strong jutsu or something you better butter me up . "**Don't worry about that this young child is going to have a bloody good time hahahahahahahahah hahahah."

After that Vlad started to channel his hemomancy to make his blood orb he then shot it into the floor of his new host. "Well now this kid is going to get my hemomancy is there any way I can contact him so I can teach him I don't want him killing himself with it." **"Yeah but not for a few years don't worry he won't be able to use it till then anyways"**. "Excellent now what to do for the next 6 years or so".


	2. The Beginning of Blood

**Wow I'm surprised that this story did as well as it did on the first chapter. Well thank you everyone who is supporting this story. This will have Sakura and counsel bashing in it. So if either of these angers you please do not flame. **

**Fallout does not own Naruto or LoL **

Normal speech

_Normal thoughts_

**Demon speech/Jutsu**

_**Demon thoughts**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Beginning of Blood**

Six years later in the seal

"Rah being in this seal is the most frustrating experience of my life I can't do anything but sit around and watch this stupid village attack a small child for something that was not his choice. I mean I am a cruel person from one of the cruelest city states of Runeterra but even I have some standards". **"I know it must be oh so frustrating to be stuck inside of a small kit for such a long time but deal with it you only got 6 years so what I was stuck for so much longer and you don't see me complaining that much." **"Oh shut it Kurama I hear you complain all the time. Really it's all you do when you are not asleep". **"Point taken vlad but I have more of a reason then you and calm down you can't do anything to contact the kit till he develops enough to use the abilities you gave him". **"I know but I want this kid to learn already this is getting disgraceful to see I mean come on mobs at six for really".

Outside the seal in konaha

We currently see Naruto Uzamaki a six year old orphan with spiky pale blond hair that goes down to his neck with 3 whisker marks on either side of his face with glowing blood red eyes running for his life for the fourth time today. "Why do you people hate me so much all I did was go and try to buy some food" Yelled Naruto to a mob that was currently chasing him. "SHUT UP YOU DEMON BRAT YOU DON'T DESERVE TO EAT NOW DIE!" screamed one of the mob members. After about five minutes of running Naruto ran towards an alley way and reached a dead end with the mob right in front of him. "Now we got you demon" The leader of the mob snarled. "Plea-s don't kill me i-I didn't d-do anything" stuttered out a frightened naruto. "Oh yes you did this is for my wife you demon!" screamed a man who started to beat naruto with a pipe. Soon all of the mob started to gather around Naruto and began beating on him with clubs pipes and bottles. Soon naruto was black and blue with multiple broken bones on his arms and legs. "I think I should get to finish this brat I managed to get all of the brat's anbu protection missions outside of the village" stated a rather tall man with a katana. "Yes kill the brat gut him like a pig "chanted the rest of the mob. After this the man began to stab Naruto in the stomach rapidity till most of his blood was leaking out. "Ha die you demon die" screamed the man. After he was done the rest of the mob left thinking he was done while the man was cleaning his katana of the blood so his blade would not be tarnished with "The demon brats blood"(air quotes while reading that).

While his back was turned Naruto was still barely alive and raised his hand towards the man whispering "If there is anyone out there who will save me please come." After whispering this the man _began_ to convulse and he turned around facing Naruto but blood was leaking out his eyes and mouth soon it started to come out of his skin till all of his blood was floating in front of him and as the blood ball flew towards Naruto the man died. As soon as the Blood ball touched Naruto it went inside of his wounds and his body started to heal. But while Naruto passed out due to blood loss and a Migraine that came out of nowhere but the blood sealed his wound and restored his blood count so he would live.

Inside the seal

Naruto soon woke up in a sewer wet cold and covered in blood. As he looked around he was confused as to where he was but he saw a red light down the tunnel like sewer so with nowhere else to go he decided to follow it. As he traveled the path he found a giant door he soon heard a loud voice say "**Open the door and come forth Whelp" **"_well I don't think I should but I doubt I have a choice in the matter so it's either stand in water or go in eh why not_" Reasoned Naruto. As he stepped into the room he saw a giant cage with a tag on the door saying seal on it as Naruto came closer to the door He saw a giant red claw come at him but it did not hit him.** "He seems that this whelp is braver then he looks" **Said the strange beast that looked like a fox. "Um sir where am I and who are you" asked Naruto. "Ah so you did appear in here well to answer your first question this is your mindscape where my friend and I are sealed at. My name is Vladimir and you most likely know my friend as the Kybui no Kitsune" Answered the man named Vladimir. "Wait the Kyubi I thought that the fourth hokage killed you why are you sealed in me?" questioned the hysterical Naruto. **"Well to answer your questions no mortal man can kill a biju we are to strong and are made of pure chakra to most he could do is seal me away into a newborn child and the only person on that day that fit the criteria is you. For Vladdy over their well he just happened to be teleported on top of me right when the seal happened so he had no chance of escape" **Answered the Kyubi. "So I really am a demon maybe I should die so I can help the villagers" said a depressed naruto. "You are not a demon young one you are simply a jail warden for the both of us who are using your body as a prison. Why would you kill yourself anyways I gave you power to keep alive didn't I" Vladimir spoke quickly. "Wait what power you mean I don't feel any different?" asked Naruto "Well for one your hair pale hair and red eyes are me also the ability that saved your life today. You are now possibly the only hemomancer in this world" answered Vlad. "What's a hemomancer and what can I do" questioned an excited naruto. "Well for one you can use your own blood as a weapon turn into blood and can control other peoples blood you can also use blood to heal yourself. I will have to teach you after you leave today" Vlad responded. "Wait teach me that's awesome this is sure to make me the hokage for sure with this power. But how will you teach me after I leave this place." "well after you leave here I can set up a telepathic link so you can speak to the both of us but my friend will need convincing to allow you to use his power as he sees you as a whelp. Also don't try now you're too young for his power Answered vlad.** "You know whelp your dream kind of is ironic if you want to know what I mean why not ask him if he doesn't say tell him I'll tell you if he does not now go away I'm going to sleep" the kyubi said.** " yes you should probably be leaving now you are going to wake up soon, when you leave the hospital and are done being questioned by your hokage we can begin" Vlad said. "Okay Vlad sensei I'll see you later" Naruto said as he left. "_This child is truly going to special I know it_" Vlad thought to himself.


	3. Bloody Training

**Well I'm sorry for the long wait on a new update but college man those midterms can get to you. You should also expect to see slower updates as I have recently gotten a new job. **

Normal speech

_Normal thought_

**Demon speech/ jutsu**

_**Demon Thought**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Bloody Training

Currently the third Hokage was in despair so far he has failed his former successor in protecting his son who is currently in a coma. This day for him seemed like it would only get worse from here till he saw movement on Naruto. Soon after Naruto opened his eyes and looked around he saw the third and seemed to have a mixture of happiness and sadness which caused the depressed Hiruzen to feel even worse. "Hey Jiji seems I wound up back in the hospital huh" asked a weak and bandaged Naruto? "Yes Naruto you did and I'm truly sorry I could do nothing to help you. We did punish most of the people involved except one was found dead near you. Did someone help you last night?" asked a confused Hiruzen? "No that was me, it turns out I have this cool ability where I can control blood and use it to heal me. I don't know what else I have but it seems cool when the Kyubi and Vlad sensei explained how it worked." spoke an excited Naruto. "Wait you spoke to the Kyubi and who is this Vlad sensei" asked a very worried Hiruzen. "Well Vlad sensei is a guy called Vladimir who was sealed in me with the kyubi, I got some questions on that to." responded Naruto." Yes you do well I am truly sorry that I never told you but I thought by not telling you it may have been possible for you to get friends and live a normal life as no one was to talk about it but that failed almost instantly." "Well that answered one of my questions Vlad sensei told me the story of how he was dragged in on accident also the kyubi did tell me to ask you about my parents he said if you don't he will." "Well that is a losing argument I bet he will tell you the wrong info to mess with you haaa. Well I'll tell you next Friday ill make sure there are no people around as this information is an S rank secret okay Naruto." "K Jiji well I need to get out of here Vlad Sensei said we could start training as soon as I was healed." How would he help you? He is sealed inside." "Oh he opened up a link to the chamber where I can talk to them well by Jiji." "Wait before you go I did have something to tell you I managed to get you into the ninja academy Next year I thought it was time to get you in since you always say you're going to get my job." Thanks Jiji well I'll see you next Friday" "He is going to be a handful that's for sure but I see great things from him, Wait he said he can control blood better keep that away from the council or else they'll try and kill him again maybe force me to execute him."

At Training ground 3

As Naruto walked in he saw that barley anyone was around which was great as he can train in peace. "_Okay Vlad sensei how do I use my blood abilities." "Well first I want you to make a small cut on your arm to let blood leak out or you can try and force it out either way works so try both." _As Naruto heard this he tried to focus his blood till it seemed to flow out his arm and go up till it formed a sphere that floated around Naruto. "_This is so cool now what is this_" "_This is a blood sphere it allows you to focus your blood better and gives you a ready supply to work with at all times now first I want you to try throwing the blood like an arrow at that tree but you can't touch it."_ After hearing this Naruto got right to work and began throwing he first tried just focusing but that did not work then he tried making arm movements that would look like throwing an arrow but again that did no work finally he tried to do both of these things at the same time and this worked finally as he threw a small blood ball at the tree with enough force to stick it into the tree. "Yeah I did it woo now what do I do ""_Just do this for the rest of the day I want you to get this motion memorized it is the basic skill of hemomancy and it will be your best physical style." "But I'm a ninja I need some form of combat is there any martial arts I could do" "Well I did have one ally back home I meet him in the league his name was lee sin he told me about one style of combat I could learn that may help me, I thought about it but turned him down. It was called Mauy tai It will cause external damage that can give you better access to your opponents blood, You could also learn to make your blood and the blood of others into weapons such as swords."" That's a great idea I'll try and find someone to teach me either of those but I think the Mauy Tai it would be better for any situation." _**BOOOOOM **"What in the world was that noise" Naruto asked as he made his way to where the noise came from and what he saw scarred him but gave him a idea "HA HA THAT WAS A GREAT WORKOUT NOW ON TO TAIJUTSU PRACTICE" Exclaimed the man who had a bowl shaped haircut and wore green spandex. "Um excuse me sir could you help me" "Of course I can young one but first can I have a name to call you I am Might Guy." "I'm Naruto Uzamaki Mr. Guy I was wondering if you could help me with learning a Taijutsu I heard I would be best to learn Mauy Tai." Hmm that is a deadly style but we are ninja so I will help you I can see potential in you we will start in the morning." "Thank you Guy sensei see you in the morning"


	4. Update

**Sorry for the late upload speed but midterms what ya gonna do. So I expect that the next chapter will be done by Sunday at the latest. Also I am having a hard time coming up with new blood based jutsu for Naruto if you have any ideas I would like to hear but a few rules when it comes to this**

**No ultra-god jutus or moves based on existent kekai genkai or jutsu already being used.**

**The move most cost equal to the power in blood for either Naruto or his allies and enemies to use**

**So if you have anything I would like to hear see you by Sunday.**


	5. The Truth Reveled

**Sorry everyone for not making my set deadline for this but you know life and all. I need to thank DarkKitsuneFluffy for some of the ideas that you gave me I will definitely use a few of them. I will also be starting a poll for a weapon idea that Naruto will use **

**Fallout335 does not own LoL or Naruto **

Normal speech

_Thoughts_

**Demon/jutsu**

_**Demon thought**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Truth Revealed**

Hokages Tower

It had be over a week since Naruto started Training with guy and during this time Naruto has achieved great feats in Maui Tai currently he could fight better than most new genin and Guy was so pleased that he bought Naruto a green spandex suit but Vlad has forbid him from ever wearing it. As Naruto waits for Hiruzen he is speaking with vlad. "_Vlad sensei is it possible to use my blood to make physical weapons like swords" "Well yes it is but you would need a good amount of blood to make the weapon and you would need to learn how to wield it but yes it is doable but you will need to find another master for that I have no idea how to use a blade" "Well I could ask JiJi when we talk to him have you figured out if I can do anything else with blood yet." Well it seems that you have acquired a variant of my crimson pact. This ability of mine allowed me to convert vitality I gained from magical items to damage for my blood and also for damage upgrades from said items to more blood; you on the other hand get more chakra from the vitality you get from training and vice versa with more chakra. From what I can see here with the amount of blood gained from your chakra you could go and bleed about `double the average, don't get me started on chakra with my friend in here and the pact you have about kage level reserves, you sir are a certified badass now congratulations also seems the old man wants you" _ " Naruto I'm ready for you" Spoke a somewhat nervous Hiruzen. He was not expecting this day to come so soon and if Naruto reacted badly he would not be able to do anything. " Hi JiJi so who are my parents" asked Naruto who for once was very calm which was scaring Hiruzen but as it turns out Vlad was calming Naruto down and making him more intellectual. "Well Naruto your mother was named Kushina Uzamaki she was known as the red hot-Blooded Habanero, Your father well look at the Hokage Monument and list off who you see." Said a smiling Hiruzen " Well I see the first and second Hokage who would be dead before my mom was born you and you're not a pedophile and the Forth." As Naruto was talking he stopped when it dawned on him. "Yes that's right Naruto your father was the Yellow flash Minato Namikaze the Forth Hokage. On the day the kyubi attacked he gave up more than his and your mother's life's. The only thing they could do to stop the kyubi is to seal it into a newborn child and the only one around at the time was you. They left you a letter in case they died but they wanted it to be given only when you either a. becomes a chunin or b. reach the age of 21." "Yes I would like to see it thank you very much". As Hiruzen heard this he went to a picture of the forth that was on the wall and removed it to reveal a secret safe, Hiruzen bit his finger and then rubbed it on the seal which caused it to release opening the safe in it was a single letter and a picture. Both were handed to Naruto the picture was of his parents before the attack. The letter stated

Dear Naruto

If you're reading this then either A. you found this on accident and we forgot to destroy it or B. we are dead. We are very sorry that we could not be there for you in your life and we would love to have raised you. After you finish this you can get the key to our home to live their now you can find all of my jutsu in the library. Also if you see Jiraya and he is not raising you your mother wants you to kick him in his jewels then bitch slap him.

Love your parents.

"They truly did love you Naruto never forget that" Hiruzen said to a crying Naruto. Before Naruto could speak an ANBU knocked on the door. "Hokage sama we need you and Naruto san to come to the council he has been called to talk of his kekai genkai." Spoke the anbu. "All right we will be along shortly come along Naruto I was not expecting this today" spoke Hiruzen. " Wait before I forget could you get me a Kenjutsu master I wanted to learn to use a blood sword also can I have the namikaze estate key?" asked Naruto. " I can find you a master in fact I have one in mind i can get you the key after this" answered Hiruzen. "Thanks JiJi. "After Naruto said that they reached the council chambers where on one side you could see the shinobi council siting calmly seeing Naruto made them slightly sadder but if you look to the other you can see the cruel civilian council which looked at Naruto with contempt and disgust. "_Oh if there is only one thing I hated most about Noxus it was these stupid council meetings with the civilian side. Naruto when you become Hokage Please promise me you will disband the civilian council" said an angry vlad. _Naruto answered with a simple_ "Done" _Before standing in the middle of the room that will change his life.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And done I hope my way of describing hope crimson pact will work is okay and please vote on the sword I will announce the winner on the next update thank you and good bye.**


	6. The Council Menace

**Hey all i know it's been a while since I last updated but school what you are going to do. No one went to the poll so I'm just going to give him two of them but one sooner than later also I kind of have an idea for some of the characters later by making this a super crossover. I will give each character a power set from some other game or anime. I already have a idea for Sasuke where he will lose the sharigan and instead get a new set of powers. He will also get that persons voice in his head hint its someone else that Sasukes English voice actor did. Say in the reviews or message me if you think I should do that or just keep it with Vlad. But Sasuke will get his that has already been decided, now on to the chapter.**

**Naruto and League of Legends are owned by their respective owners.**

Normal speech

_Normal Thought _

**Biju speech/ Jutsu**

_**Biju thought**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Council Menace**

Well now that we are all here we can begin this council meeting spoke Hiruzen to everyone in the council room with the civilian council looking at Naruto with scorn while the shinobi side looks at him some sorrow. Now Naruto I would like you to explain what your kekai genkai can do for the council. Spoke Hiruzen. "Okay well for the basis of my abilities I can control my own blood as a weapon and I can control the blood of those around me. I can use this blood to heal myself or others and use it to forge weapons as well as use it to make bushins. Finally I can use my own blood to increase my chakra capacity vice versa as well. Spoke Naruto. "_Did I get all of my ability's Vlad sensei" _Thought Naruto. "Who knows blood can do anything if you put your mind to it also I forgot to say one thing. Blood control is not transferable to your children or other people". "G_ood to know". "_Well council is there anything you would like to ask Naruto". Spoke Hiruzen. A woman stood up to speak and when she did everyone on the shinobi side put earplugs in. "Yes there is for one how do we know that this so called Kekai Genkai is even that to begin with how do we know if he is not faking it in some way or if it was given to him." "Well councilor HI have seen what he can do when he gained it and I know it is his own power but Naruto can give you an example". "Now Naruto I need you to manipulate Mrs. Haruno in any way you want that won't cause permanent harm. "Okay that's pretty easy". After saying this Naruto raised his hand up toward the woman and made her hit herself over and over again. "Well as you can see this is a real blood line and due to this Naruto is now under some new protection as he is the last of this bloodline, now Naruto you are eligible for the CRA due to your bloodline." "What is that I never heard of that group before" asked Naruto. "It's not a group it is a law in place that allows anyone who is the last of their bloodline to have multiple wives to make sure that their bloodline carries on." "Well this won't work for me my Kekkai Genkai does not carry over to my children only one person can carry it at a time in the world." "Well that is interesting well with this information Naruto is exempt from the CRA and will have at least one ANBU monitoring him at all times." "Actually could I have my taijutsu instructor watch me at least that way I could get some training in. "Well who is your instructor" asked a man with charcoal black eyes. "It's guy sensei". _NOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ _he is going to be corrupted by that man we don't need another one of him_ thought all of the councilors. "That will be acceptable I hereby decree that this be over" spoke the old kage as he got up. As some of the councilors were leaving Naruto was looking for the exit two men walked up to him one was the man with charcoal black eyes while the other one had pure white eyes. "So you are the young uzamaki my name is Hiashi Hyuga this man next to me is Fugaku Uchiha we both have kekai genkai as well and we wanted to see how yours compares." Spoke the newly identified Hiashi. "Of course Hiashi Sama, hey who's that?" Asked Naruto as a young child about the same age as naruto ran to Fugaku. "Hey dad Itachi told me to get you the elders wanted to see the both of you." Spoke the young boy. "Saskue what have I told you about coming into the council chambers without permission." Reprimanded Fugaku. "You said not to but who the hell do you think I am I can come into a stupid room to get my dad." Spoke the newly identified Sasuke. "Tell them im on my way also tell your mother that we will have a little contest sometime in the future." "K bye dad by Hiashi sama by strange kid with blond hair." Said the young boy. "Well I should be off as well I shall see you at the event Naruto." As Naruto was left standing their he had only one real thought going through his head_ "This is going to be fun?"_

**Yes that's the end I know it's shorter than normal but I did not want to write this chapter I could not think of how I could write the council. Also if anyone can guess what Sasukes abilities are going to be message me and if your write and if you want you can tell me one person besides Shikamaru, Sakura, Naruto, Gaara, and Sasuke who will get a crossover power. They can be from any village and at any age. Well bye.**


End file.
